knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Krstjanice, bosanske redovnice, u očima suvremenika
Žene u srednjevjekovnoj Bosni http://www.ff-eizdavastvo.ba/Books/SerialPubl/Radovi_FF_Historija_2014.pdf Apstrakt: Rad je zamišljen kao prilog razmatranju velike teme o položaju i ulozi žene u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu. S obzirom na činjenicu da je ta tema iznimno široka i sveobuhvatna, autor je svoju znatiželju usmjerio prema posebnoj skupini koja je svojim životnim pozivom i djelovanjem u službi drugih uživala veliki ugled, ali joj sve to nije osiguralo pozornost suvremenika. Riječ je o ženi u crkvi, točnije o bosanskim redovnicama, kako onima u katoličkoj Bosanskoj biskupiji tako i onima koje se poslije javljaju kao krstjanice u okviru heterodoksne Crkve bosanske. Prednost muških članova crkve je izrazita, žene su neizbježne pratilje koje “u tišini” obavljaju svoje “ženske poslove” i pomažu redovnicima u ispunjenju svojega poslanja. Svakodnevni život je pred njih znao stavljati svakovrsna iskušenja, napose u vremenima kada je popuštala stega i razmahale se strasti, što je mješovitim redovničkim zajednicama nanosilo velike i nepopravljive štete, pa su crkvene i redovničke vlasti nalagale izbjegavanje sumnjivih prilika koje su poslije u zlobnim prepričavanjima suvremenika uspoređivane s teškim scenama biblijskih iskustava. Stvarni život je oduvijek biodrukčiji kako u nesebičnoj plemenitosti tako i u neokajanoj grješnosti, pobožnost je bila protokol kojega su se iskreno držali bogobojazni, a oni drugi su više brinuli o ovozemaljskim dobrima i udobnostima života. Benediktinsko načelo “ora et labora” podijelilo je poslove i dnevne obveze društvene zajednice “oratores” i preporodilo privredni život Zapadne Evrope. Bosanske redovnice su pod starost i u bolestima bile upućene na dobrotu i pomoć drugih. Je li njihova “poslovična” pobožnost prezrela ovozemaljska dobra ili je siromaštvo staleža iz kojega dolaze članovi njihova reda i Crkve ozbiljno pritiskalo osobito nemoćne, ostaje u ovom trenutku bez odgovora. Ključne riječi: Bosanska biskupija, bosanske redovnice, krstjanice, krstjani, povijesna vrela, žena, bosansko društvo, položaj, uloga Abstract: The paper is conceived as a contribution to the study of a larger topic about the role and position of women in the medieval Bosnian society. Considering that this subject is extremely broad and all encompassing, the author only directed his curiosity towards the members of a distinct group which did not draw much attention of contemporaries despite of their great reputation achieved by their life calling and work in the service. This concerns females in the Church, more specifically Bosnian nuns, those within the Catholic Bosnian bishopric, as well as those which appear later as Krstjanice within the heterodox Bosnian Church. The advantage of male Church members was obvious, females were simply their inevitable followers who “quietly” performed their “female chores” and helped the monks in the fulfilment of their mission. Everyday life placed in front of them various lures, especially in those times when discipline slackened and passions flared, which inflicted great and irreparable damage to the mixed monastic communities, so the Church and monastic authorities ordered the avoidance of suspicious circumstances which were later compared by contemporaries to the difficult scenes of Biblical temptations. The real life was always different in the altruistic dignity but also in the unrepentant sinfulness, piety was a protocol which was strictly adhered to by god-fearing individuals, while others took more care about worldly goods and the comforts of life. The Benedictine motto “ora et labora” divided jobs and daily tasks of the social community of “oratores” and revived the economic life of Western Europe. Bosnian nuns in their old age and sickness were dependent on the goodness and help of others. The question whether they rejected the worldly goods because of their “proverbial” piety or whether this was merely a result of the poverty of their class still remains unanswered. Key words: Bosnian bishopric, Bosnian nuns, krstjanice, krstjani, historical sources, women, Bosnian society, position, role Redovništvo pravovjernoga i heretičkoga usmjerenja na području srednjovjekovne bosanske države pokazalo se iznimno izazovnom i zahvalnom temom te je o njemu nastala opsežna stručna i popularna literatura. Moglo bi se stoga olako pomisliti kako su sva važna pitanja s tom problematikom u cijelosti istražena i znanstveno obrađena te da više generacija povjesničara neće dulje vremena imati potrebu baviti se njima. Ipak, nije baš tako! Dok je primjerice o redovnicima, heterodoksnim krstjanima i pravovjernim franjevcima mnogo pisano i puno se toga o njima saznalo – ali, ni približno sve što bismo o njima rado željeli znati – o redovnicama oba usmjerenja, koliko nam je poznato, nije posebice pisano, a o krstjanicama nije napisan nijedan samostalan rad. Usmjeravanjem pozornosti prema ženi, njezinu položaju i ulozi u srednjovjekovnom društvu u velikim historiografijama otvoreno je istraživanju novo veliko područje prošlosti u kome je smješten i od očiju javnosti sakriven čitav jedan svijet u kojemu ženi pripada središnje mjesto. Zanimanje za ženu i ženske zajednice u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu, kako za one laičkoga tako i za one kleričkoga statusa, u današnje vrijeme također je u porastu i za očekivati je da se i na tom polju razmaknu granice saznanja i smanji prostor “mračnoga srednjega vijeka”. Ovim radom pokušat ćemo pridonijeti tom nastojanju tako što ćemo svoju istra- živačku radoznalost ciljano usmjeriti prema onoj malobrojnoj skupini bosanskih žena koje su odlučile živjeti pobožnim i svetim životom, a suvremeni ih izvori nazivaju krstjanicama. Okolnosti u kojima se rodila ideja za ovu temu te prigodni karakter rada nameću ograničenja zbog kojih se naslovljena problematika neće moći cjelovito zahvatiti i iscrpno obraditi tako će se i nakon ovoga rada traganje za izgubljenom prošlošću bosanskih redovnica moći nastaviti ugledajući se na entuzijazam s kojim su znani i neznani pisali o Crkvi bosanskoj, uz upozorenje da budući istra- živači koji se budu bavili djelovanjem bosanskih redovnica neće biti u tako dobrom položaju kao oni koji su napisali tolike radove o bosanskim redovnicima. I u toj se činjenici jasno očitava podređeni položaj žene u društvu i njezina potpuna isključenost iz vršenja javnih, građanskih i crkvenih službi. Pravna i teološka shvaćanja te tadašnja prirodoznanstvena mišljenja o ženi ostavila su vidljivoga traga na stupanj naše obaviještenosti o naslovljenoj temi. Unatoč tome vrlo oskudna svjedočanstva njihovih suvremenika ipak pružaju nepobitan dokaz da su redovnice na području srednjovjekovne bosanske države doista postojale, da su ih tretirali potpuno ravnopravno stavljajući ih uz bok muškim članovima reda te da im je, prema očekivanju, molitva propisana pravilom njihove redovničke zajednice bila jedna od glavnih obveza. Krstjani su činili okosnicu Crkve bosanske, bili su nosioci njezina javnog i duhovnog djelovanja i sva je pozornost crkvene i društvene javnosti bila usmjerena prema njima, pa stoga suvremena izvorna svjedočanstva bilježe samo njihove nastupe i ističu ugled koji su uživali ne samo u bosanskome društvu nego i šire, kako se primjerice hvalio i u toj ulozi uživao gost Milutin Crničanin. Protivno njima, o krstjanicama se uopće nije govorilo, kao da ih suvremenici nisu primjećivali, njihov doprinos duhovnosti kao da nisu cijenili, a zbog šutnje izvora moglo bi se pomisliti da ih uopće nije ni bilo ili da im je pojava u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu ostala potpuno nevažna. Sve to valja staviti u širi društveni kontekst položaja i uloge žene u društvu toga doba u kome je za nju i njezino djelovanje bio rezerviran zatvoreni prostor uglavnom omeđen sa četiri kućna zida, a ona svedena na domaćicu i roditeljicu u laičkim te moliteljicu u crkvenim krugovima. S obzirom na činjenicu da je prostor za djelovanje srednjovjekovne žene, prema tadašnjim shvaćanjima, općenito bio vezan uz kuću, vođenje kućanstva i obavljanje svih uobičajenih poslova, redovnicama je, kao osobama posvećenim Bogu, bila nametnuta obveza dnevne molitve. Ostavši zatvorene unutar samostanskih zidina,Čak je i Franjo Asiški nalagao ženama da ostanu zatvorene među samostanskim zidovima, usp. Raoul Manselli, Sveti Franjo Asiški, Svjetlo riječi, Franjevačka provincija Bosna Srebrena, Sarajevo, 2011, 250. Strah pred ženom kao mogućom zavodnicom nagnao je najviše crkvene vlasti da zabrane klericima da posjećuju žene, da ih zadržavaju kod sebe ili da s njima zajedno stanuju, od zabrane su izuzete njihove majke, sestre ili druge ženske osobe koje su radi poodmakle životne dobi bile izvan svake sumnje, Codex iuris canonici Pii X, 32, can. 133. one nisu mogle na sebe svratiti pozornost suvremenika koji bi o njima i njihovim djelima zabilježili poneku zanimljivu pojedinost i tako na njih sačuvali uspomenu i otrgnuli ih od potpunoga zaborava. Njihove molitve koje su po svojoj redovničkoj obvezi bile dužne moliti u određene sate u toku dana i u sve dane u tjednu, mjesecu i liturgijskoj godini bile su jednostavnije i ograničenije od molitava i liturgijskih obreda pridržanih muškim članovima njihova reda, one su u molitvama obvezno sudjelovale, ali ih, po svemu sudeći, nisu predvodile. U takvim okolnostima uobičajeni kućni, to jest samostanski poslovi za potrebe svoje redovničke zajednice ispunjavali su najvećim dijelom njihovu svakodnevicu, a to se njihovim suvremenicima, kako laicima tako i klericima, činilo običnim i nevrijednim da bi o tome ostavili traga u svojim spisima i djelima. Taj opsegom i raznovrsnošću svoga sadržaja vrelima ne opisani posao mogao bi se, čini nam se, najprikladnije usporediti s onim kakav je obavljala posluga na vlastelinstvima s većim brojem članova. Jedan od razloga zašto o krstjanicama nije ni znanstveno ni popularno pisano treba potražiti u činjenici da o njima gotovo uopće nema vijesti u sačuvanim povijesnim vrelima na temelju kojih bi se moglo govoriti o njihovu životu i radu te izvoditi cjeloviti i pouzdani zaključci. Objašnjenje takvog stanja u izravnoj je vezi s tadašnjim shvaćanjima žene i njezina podložnog položaja u društvu u kojemu je ona bila isključena iz javnih službi, iako su se od vremena razvijenoga srednjega vijeku mogli sve češće čuti glasovi koji su zagovarali njezinu punu ravnopravnost s muškarcem. Prvi spomen redovnica u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni zabilježen je u Bilinopoljskoj izjavi od 8. travnja 1203, gdje se za njih jednostavno kaže da su “žene našega reda” za koje se priori krstjanskih samostana obvezuju pred papinskim legatom Ivanom de Casamarisom da će ubuduće one biti odvojene od muškaraca u spavaonicama i blagovaonicama.“Femine vero, que de nostra erunt religione, a viris separate erunt, tam in dormitoriis quam refectoriis, et nullus fratrum solus cum sola confabulabitur, unde possit sinistra suspicio suboriri,” Augustin Theiner, Vetera monumenta Slavorum meridionalium historiam illustrantia (= Monumenta Slavorum) I, Osnabrück, 1968, 20; usp. Joseph Koller, Historia epsicopatus Quinqueeccelsiarum I, Posonii, 1782, 311; Tadija Smičiklas, Diplomatički zbornik Kraljevine Hrvatske, Dalmacije i Slavonije (= CD), III, Zagrebiae, 1905, 25; Dragutin Kniewald, “Vjerodostojnost latinskih izvora o bosanskim krstjanima, Rad JAZU, knj. 270, Zagreb, 1949, 128; Pejo Ćošković, “Interpretacija Kniewaldova kritičkog izdanja Bilinopoljske izjave”, Prilozi, br. 32, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2003, 114 Potpuno je suglasna tom obećanju bosanskih redovnika odredba pariške sinode iz 1212. ili 1213, održana zauzimanjem kardinala i papinskoga legata u Francuskoj Roberta Courçona, kojom se zabranjuju posjeti ženskih osoba redovnicima,Karl Joseph von Hefele, Conciliengeschichte, nach den Quellen bearbeiter V, Freiburg im Breisgau, 1866, 867; usp. Leo Petrović, “Kršćani bosanske crkve”, Hrvatski narodni kalendar br. XXXV, Napredak, Sarajevo, 1944, 186, bilj. 290. uz napomenu da su istovjetne zabrane našle svoje mjesto u pravilima nekih prosjačkih redova, poput Reda manje braće, utemeljitelja Franje Asiškoga, koji je svojim sljedbenicima, uz druge propise, strogo zapovijedao da se nasamo ne druže i ne razgovaraju sa ženama i da ne ulaze u samostane redovnica, kako zbog toga među njima ne bi nastala sablazan.Ta zabrana nalazi se u oba Franjina pravila, onom nepotvrđenom pravilu (Prvo pravilo) iz 1221. i potvrđenom pravilu (Drugo pravilo) iz 1223, usp. Franjevački izvori, 168, 195. Na strah od kompromitacije upućuje oštar prijekor biskupa Marboda iz Rennesa koji je uputio Robertu d’ Arbrisselu što u svom pokretu ima iznimno velik priliv žena, napomenuvši u duhu poznate izreke da je teško, ako ne i nemoguće zamisliti, da se ne zapali slama blizu vatre. Manselli, Sveti Franjo Asiški, 241. Očito loša iskustva iz ranije prakse redovničkih zajednica i novih pokreta s vjerskim predznakom utjecala su na najviše crkvene vlasti da preventivno porade na suzbijanju negativnih pojava i neodgovornoga ponašanja među svojim posvećenim članovima. Naš jedini pisani izvor nepobitno potvrđuje da je na području katoličke Bosanske biskupije potkraj XII. i u početku XIII. st. na duhovnom polju djelovalo redovništvo, ali ništa određeno ne kaže kojemu su crkvenom redu pripadali bilinopoljski krstjani i “žene njihova reda”, kako su ih sami u spomenutome spisu nazvali. To je pitanje zaokupljalo povjesničare od samih početaka zanimanja za vjerske i crkvene prilike u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni, pa su pokušavali na njega dati odgovor, ali jedinstveno rješenje još nije pronađeno jer bi se sličnost koju bi u njih našli, rasplinula kad kod bi ih gledali očima velikih crkava.Daniele Farlati, Illyricum sacrum IV, Venetiis, 1769, 46, je pretpostavljao da su krstjani Bilinopoljske izjave po svoj prilici bili bazilijanci. Traganja za odgovorom nastavljena su a da neslaganja nisu prevladana, usp. Pejo Ćošković, Crkva bosanska u XV. stoljeću, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2005, 241-242, 246-247, napose bilj. 54-66, gdje su navedeni važniji autori. Tu nemoć u sagledavanju zorno je i nehotice izrazio Dragutin Kniewald napisavši da se za krstjane s kraja XII. i početka XIII. st. jedva može pretpostaviti da su redovnici a njihova zajednica samostan u zapadnom ili istočnom značenju te riječi.Kniewald, “Vjerodostojnost”, 138; usp. Aleksandar Hoffer, “Dva odlomka iz povećeg rada o kršćanskoj crkvi u Bosni”, Spomen knjiga iz Bosne, Zagreb 1910, 80. Upravo gledanje na bosanske redovnike očima velikih crkava onemogućivalo je istraživačima da kažu što su i kakvi su oni uistinu bili jer ih je u svakom pokušaju usmjeravalo da ističu kod njih ono što oni nisu. Ukratko, oni nisu članovi nijedne od dviju velikih crkava, njihova vjera “koju vjeruju” je “vjera bosanska” (la fede bosignana), a crkva kojoj pripadaju je Crkva bosanska. Što se stanja povijesnih vrela tiče i njihovih vijesti relevantnih za naslovljenu temu, nakon sporazuma predstavnika krstjana s papinskim legatom de Casamarisom na Bilinom Polju i njegove potvrde pred kraljem Emerikom na dunavskom otoku Csepelu 30. travnja 1203, gdje su u ime bosanskoga redovništva obveze preuzeli njihovi priori Ljubin i Dražeta (Brageta),Theiner, Monumenta Slavorum I, 20; usp. Koller, Historia I, 312; Smičiklas, CD III, 25; Ćošković, “Interpretacija”, 114-115. krstjani i krstjanice, odnosno “žene njihova reda” koji su djelovali na području i u sastavu katoličke Bosanske biskupije više se ne spominju. Unatoč postignutome sporazumu i preuzetim obvezama pred hrvatsko-ugarskim kraljem Emerikom,“…obligavit, quod si de cetero supradictos vel alios homines in heresi scienter manutenere vel defendere in terra sua presumpserit, mille marcas argenti persolvet, quarum medietas vobis, altera vero fisco nostro medietas obvenit,” Theiner, Monumenta Slavorum I, 22; Smičiklas, CD III, 36- 37. Odorico Raynaldi, Annales ecclesiastici ab anno 1198. ubi desinit Cardinalis Baronius I, Lucae 1747, 120-121, ispravu je objavio pod 1202. godinom, a Georgius Pray, Annales regnum Hungariae ab anno Christi 997 ad annum 1564 I, Vindobonae, 1763, 192; i J. P. Migne, Patrologiae cursus completus, ser. secunda, Patrologia latina CCXV, Prope Portam Lutetiae Parisiorum, 1855, 240; CCXVI, 289-290, navode 1204. kao godinu njezina izdavanja. Usp. Vjekoslav Klaić, Poviest Bosne do propasti kraljevstva, Zagreb, 1882, 43-64; Фран Милобар, “Бан Кулин и његово доба”, Гласник Земаљског музеја, књ. 15, Сарајево 1903, 364, Marko Perojević, “Ban Borić i ban Kulin”, u: Poviest Hrvatskih zemalja BiH od najstarijih vremena do godine 1463. I, HKD Napredak, Sarajevo, 1942, 213-214, navode da je obveze u ime bosanske strane, uz plaćanje novčane kazne od 1000 srebrenih maraka ako bi se hereza u zemlji ponovno javila ili bi sumnjičeni bosanski redovnici otpali od katoličke vjere, preuzeo banov sin koji se nalazio na ugarskome dvoru. Franjo Rački, Bogomili i patareni, СКА, Посебна издања књ.LXXXVII, Друштвени и историјски списи, књ. 38, Београд 1931, 395, je pogrešno ustvrdio da je tom prigodom u Ugarsku išao sam ban Kulin, a Владимир Ћоровић, Хисторија Босне, СКА, Посебна издања, књ. CXXIX, Друштвени и историјски списи књ. 53, Београд 1940, 173, bilj. 1, izrijekom upozorio na njegovu pogrešku crkveni je život u zemlji bana Kulina nastavio, po svemu sudeći, teći bez bitnih promjena jer se u vrelima nepunih dvadeset godina poslije ponovo govori o jačanju krivovjerja u Bosni, gdje heretici – kako je pisao papa Honorije III. svojemu legatu Akociju i ostrogonskome nadbiskupu Ivanu – “javno propovijedaju bludnje svoje zloće na veliku štetu stada Gospodnjega”,“…sicut audivimus, in partibus Bosnie tamquam in cubilibus structionum heretici receptati, velut lamie nudatis mammis catulos suos lactent, dogmatizando palam sue pravitatis errores in enorme gregis dominici detrimentum”, Augustin Theiner, Vetera monumenta historica Hungariam sacram illustrantia (= Monumenta Hungarorum) I, Osnabrück, 1968, 31; Smičiklas, CD III, 196. ali u tim vijestima, kao i onima što su slijedile potom, nema spomena ni krstjanima ni krstjanicama. Potkraj vladavine bana Prijezde u njegovoj se državi pojavila nova crkvena organizacija iz suvremenih vrela XIV. i XV. st. poznata kao dualistička Crkva bosanska sa svojim redovnicima – krstjanima i redovnicama – krstjanicama. O njima izrijekom govori najpoznatiji član crkvene hijerarhije, gost Radin Butković u svojoj oporuci od 5. siječnja 1466. Prema njemu “pravi krstjani” i “prave krstjanice” su kršteni i “prave su vjere apostolske” za koje navodi da su se sastajali na određenim mjestima radi molitve “svaki veliki dan” – u sve nedjelje, petke i velike blagdane tijekom čitave godine, a s obzirom na podrijetlo dolazili su iz oba društvena staleža, iz reda seljaštva (kmetova) i plemstva (dobri muži). Osim tih podataka, gost Radin u oporuci navodi po imenu tri krstjanice, bratučedu Vukavu, sinovicu brata mu Tvrtka, zatim sestričnu Vukavu mlađu, kćer sestre Vukne i Milisavu, koja s njim nije rodbinski povezana nego je pripadala uskom krugu onih crkvenih osoba zajedno s dvojicom krstjana, Radojem i Radanom, za koje se kaže da su pošli za njim.Ćiro Truhelka, “Testamenat gosta Radina. Prinos patarenskom pitanju”, GZM, knj. 23, Sarajevo, 1911, 371-375 i Tab. I-IV; Jaroslav Šidak, Studije o ‘’Crkvi bosanskoj’’ i bogumilstvu, Zagreb, 1975, 170-172; Franjo Šanjek, Bosansko-humski krstjani u povijesnim vrelima (13. – 15. st.), Zagreb,2003, 362-367, s prijevodom na suvremeni hrvatski jezik, a Alexandar Solovjev, “Le testament dugost Radin”, Radovi Hrvatskoga povijesnog instituta u Rimu, Mandićev zbornik, br. 1, Rim 1965, 152-155, objavio ga je u francuskom prijevodu i učinio dostupnim znanstvenim krugovima na Zapadu Po stilizaciji tog dijela oporuke dalo bi se pomisliti da se tu oporučitelj namjeravao pobrinuti za duhovne osobe, krstjane i krstjanice. Uz neka tu navedena imena, poput “Stojsave mlađe moje”, Radinove sestre Vukne i njegove sinovice Vučice, oznaka o njihovoj redovničkoj pripadnosti nema, pa se pred istraživačima otvara široko polje mogućnosti u kojemu plodno niču nesigurne pretpostavke, stoga je ovdje dovoljno upozoriti na Truhelkino mišljenje da bi i one mogle biti redovnice. Truhelka, “Testamenat gosta Radina”, 367. Aleksandar Solovjev, “Gost Radin i njegov testamenat”, Pregled knj. 2, Sarajevo,1947, 316; Isti, “Le testament”, 148, ne dvoji da su sva navedena imena bili “pravi krstjani.” Toj pretpostavci protivi se spominjanje poručiteljeve sestre Vukne koja je bila udana žena i imala potomstvo, njezina je kćer spomenuta krstjanica Vukna mlađa. Vijesti o krstjanicama u oporuci gosta Radina mnogo su važnije kao podloga za pretpostavku da je njihov ukupan broj morao biti razmjerno velik, čak da ih je bilo više od samih krstjana, budući da je samo uža rodbina najpoznatijega člana hijerarhije Crkve bosanske dala dvije redovnice, a još jedna se vezala službom uz njega. Podlogu za takvo promišljanje pruža porast raspoloženja u tadašnjih žena koje su osjećale potrebu da služe redovnicima i svećenicima, a oni da ih zauzvrat štite i paze na stegu, odnosno iskrena želja velikog broja muškarca i žena da provode život potpuno predan Bogu. Usp. Jacques Dubois, Monaški redovi, Novi Sad, 1988, 7. Tim pojedinačnim imenima krstjanica moglo bi se, uz dužan oprez, pridodati još ime krstjanice Beoke (Bjelka, Bjeloka) koje se, prema Šefiku Bešlagiću,Šefik Bešlagić, “Nekoliko novopronađenih natpisa na stećcima”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. 14, Sarajevo, 1959, 242-243; Isti, Stećci i njihova umjetnost, Sarajevo, 1971, 96; Isti, Leksikon stećaka, Sarajevo, 2004, 68, 129. spominje u natpisu na njezinu nadgrobnom spomeniku pronađenom u selu Vlaholju kra Kalinovika. Na oprez pri korištenju toga podataka upozorio je Marko Vego, prema kojemu se u natpisu ne govori i krstjanici Beoki nego o Krstjašinu, njezinu mužu.Marko Vego, “Novi i revidirani natpisi II”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. br.15-16, Sarajevo, 1961, 231; Isti, “Novi i revidirani natpisi III”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. br.17, Sarajevo, 1962, 201-202; Isti, Zbornik srednjovjekovnih natpisa Bosne i Hercegovine III, Sarajevo, 1964, 51, br. 186; Isti, Iz historije srednjovjekovne Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo, 1980, 215, 266-267. Tek su rijetki povjesničari obratili pozornost na ta neslaganja, usp. John V. A. Fine Jr, Bosnian Church: A New Interpretation. A study of the Bosnian Church and Its Place in State and Society from the 13th to the 15thCenturies, New York – London, 1975, 286, bilj. 149. Драгољуб Драгојловић, Историја српске књижевности у средњовековној босанској држави, Нови Сад, 1988, 152, 163, Beoku jednostavno naziva “gospojom”, kako se oslovljavaju ugledne svjetovne osobe. Prihvati li se Bešlagićevo čitanje navedenoga natpisa, podatak o toj krstjanici obogatio bi naše poznavanje Crkve bosanske jednim podatkom više i postao bi upotrebljiv za dokazivanje teze o društvenom podrijetlu njezinih članova, dotično da je ta crkvena zajednica primala svoje članove iz kruga bosanskoga plemstva. Očekivali bismo da bogata građa Državnog arhiva u Dubrovniku u svome obilju i raznovrsnosti ponudi istraživačima poneki podataka o krstjanicama, ali njima u dubrovačkim vrelima nema ni traga. Takvo stanje treba ponajprije potražiti u činjenici da su Dubrovčani iz praktičnih razloga pomno bilježili svoje poslovne veze i sklapanje unosnih poslova s ljudima iz zaleđa te da im bosanske redovnice u tome, koliko je danas poznato, nisu bile poslovni partneri niti su im se obraćale nekim poslom. Na temelju poznatih dubrovačkih vijesti o krstjanimaNajvećim dijelom objavio ih je Михаило Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, САНУ, Београд, 1967, 181-236 razložno se nameće pitanje jesu li narudžbama i isporukama dubrovačke robe bile rješavane i njihove potrebe. Takvo razmišljanje čini se vjerojatnim, što nas vodi na pomisao da su one boravile sa krstjanima u istim hižama čime bi već spominjana želja pobožnih žena da služe redovnike i svećenike, a da oni o njima brinu i da ih štite, dobila svoje ispunjenje u općem stremljenju društva da svaki pojedinac nađe svojega zaštitnika.Usp. Hefele, Conciliengeschichte, V, 867; Petrović, “Kršćani bosanske crkve”, 186; usp. Marc Bloch, Feudalno društvo, Zagreb, 2001, 240, 337. Dubrovačke vijesti o trgovini robljem iz Bosne, koje su uglavnom činile žene, djevojke i djeca, ne mogu se niti u jednom poznatom primjeru dovesti u izravnu vezu s bosanskim redovnicama, iako je društveno priznato opravdanje za takvu trgovinu bila tvrdnja da su prodavane osobe bile sljedbenice patarenske vjere ili uz neki drugi izraz opravdanja iz kojega je suvremenicima vidljiva povezanost prodavanih osoba s bosanskim krivovjerjem.Npr. “de natione et genere Bosinensium patarenorum; dicentem se esse patarenam; generis patarenorum”, Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, 54, 57, 75. Naprotiv, u brojnim sudskim postupcima se često dokazivalo da su dotične osobe bile rođene od kršćanskih roditelja, nerijetko katoličkih, nakon čega su oslobađane, kako to pokazuje primjer Grlice, Stojane i Tvrdisave.Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, 63-64; usp. Александар Соловјев, “Трговање босанским робљем до год. 1661.” GZM, Nova serija (Društvene nauke), knj. 1, Sarajevo, 1946, 148. Tvrdnje koje sam svojedobno iznio o Dragoslavi, prodanoj u roblje 7. listopada 1392. i Tvrdisavi, prodanoj u roblje 14. travnja 1394, nisu čvrste da bih i dalje branio njihovu pripadnost krstjanicama, riječ je naprosto o neophodnom uvjeravanju druge strane u poslu da je dotična trgovina dozvoljena i da se prodaja može “valjano” obaviti.Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 29. Isto vrijedi i za izvore nastale u drugim sredinama, na primjer u Barceloni,u povodu prodaje bosanskoga roblja. U tim ispravama javljaju se pojmovi “bosanski” i “patarenski” u različitim jezičnim cjelinama, ali u svijesti suvremenika imaju isto značenjeНенад Фејић, “Трговина босанским робљем у Барцелони крајем XIV и почетком XV века”,Историјски часопис, бр. XXVIII, Београд, 1981, 37; usp. Исти, “Документи о продаји и ослобађању робља из Босне у Дубровнику и Каталонији”, Мешовита грађа, књ. 10, Београд, 1982, 7-32. te ne pružaju nikakav oslonac za razmatranje naše problematike. Za našu temu neobično je važan stav Srpske pravoslavne crkve koja je bila neprijateljski raspoložena prema Crkvi bosanskoj koju je smatrala krivovjernom te je njezine redovnike i redovnice i obične vjernike osuđivala kao “zle heretike”. To je najsnažnije dolazilo do izražaja u nomokanonu ili krmčiji, službenom zborniku građanskih i crkvenih propisa i sinodicima, službenim crkvenim propisima koji su sadržavali ispovijedanje pravoslavne vjere i osudu krivovjerja, a čitali su se u svim sabornim (patrijaršijskim i episkopskim) crkvama za vrijeme liturgije u prvu nedjelju korizme (Veliki post) za koju se uobičajio naziv “nedjelja pravoslavlja”. Ovom prigodom bismo upozorili da oskudne vijesti o Crkvi bosanskoj, njezinim krstjanima i krstjanicama upotpunjuju na svoj način opću predstavu koja je o tome vladala na širem južnoslavenskom prostoru. Tako se primjerice podatci sadržani u Sarajevskoj krmčiji iz prve polovice XIV. st. ne tiču izravno naše naslovljene teme, ali su važni za njezino promatranje u širem kontekstu uzročno-posljedičnih veza, jer se u glosi srpskoga redaktora masalijani nazivaju učiteljima bogumila, a oni se pak izjednačuju s babunima.Aleksandar Solovjev, “Svedočanstva pravoslavnih izvora o bogumilstvu na Balkanu”, Godišnjak Istorijskog društva BiH, br. V, Sarajevo, 1953, 32-33; usp. Dominik Mandić, Bogomilska crkva bosanskih krstjana, Chicago, 1962, 39-40. Sljedeći korak u tom povezivanju predstavlja poistovjećivanje babuna s bosanskim hereticima – krstjanima i krstjanicama. O tom postupku svjedoče dopune srpskoga prerađivača unesene u sinodik pravoslavlja danas dostupnom u tri prijepisa njegove srpske redakcije. Pljevaljski prijepis, nastao u posljednja dva desetljeća XIV. st. najprije donosi četiri opće anateme upućene protiv “zlih heretika, prokletih babuna i lažnih krstjana koji se rugaju pravoj vjeri”, zatim protiv onih koji “vjeruju u babunsku vjeru i prihvaćaju učenje babuna”, protiv onih koji “primaju babune u svoju zemlju i štite ih” te protiv onih koji “ne proklinju heretike babune”. Nakon tih navoda i “vječne pameti” Savi jeromonahu slijede anateme pojedinaca, među kojima se izrijekom navode, dobro poznati Rastudije bosanski, zatim potpuno nepoznati Radomir, Dražilo, Tolko, Tvrdoš te “svi oni koji se zovu krstjani i krstjanice a ne klanjaju se svetim ikonama i časnome križu”, a drugom je rukom naknadno anatemiziranima dopisano ime hercegova gosta Radina. Мошин, “Сербская редакция Синодика в неделю православия”, Византийский временник, ч. XVI, Москва, 1959, 301-302; Isti, “Rukopis pljevaljskog sinodika pravoslavlja”, Slovo, br. 6/8, Zagreb, 1957, 158-161; usp. Љубомир Стојановић, “‘’Требник’’, манастира св. Тројице код Пљеваља. По препису Прог. А. Прљинчевића”, Споменик СКА, књ. LVI, Сремски Карловци, 1922, 25-28; Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54-64. Zagrebački prijepis sinodika, nastao prema Vladimiru Mošinu najvjerojatnije 1380-ih godine,Mošin, “Rukopis”, 155, bilj. 6; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54-64; Jaroslav Šidak, “Današnje stanje pitanja ‘’Crkve bosanske’’ u historijskoj nauci”, Historijski zbornik, br. 7, Zagreb, 1954, 133 i bilj. 19 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 19). također sadrži srpsku dopunu s osudama heretika, najprije općenito svih krivovjeraca, a potom slijede dvije skupine pojedinačno navedenih osoba, u prvoj su Belizmenac, Rastudije, Dražilo, Tvrdoš, Dobrko, Radosim, Rastina gost, pop Drug, Tvrdto, pop Braten i Hoteš te svi krivovjerci bosanski i humski, a u drugoj Vojihna, Prijezda, Nelipac, Stogšin, Boroje i Lepčin. Nakon što je navedeno još nekoliko općih anatema, opet se pristupilo poimeničnom proklinjanju poznatih heretika nama danas uglavnom potpuno nepoznatih kao što su Vučko, Grubešin otac i mati mu Radoslava te Neradova baka Gradislava, pojedinci Prvoslav, Bregoč, Stogšin, Vojihna i Rastudije te dvije žene, Vlahinja i Voljavica, a u njihovu društvu našali su se i bosanski ban Stjepan i snaha mu Protomara.Мошин, “Сербская редакция II”, 345-346; Н. Ружичић, “Обред исповедања вере и проклињања херетика”, Глас СКА, бр. XXXI, Београд, 1898, 5; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 53-54, 60-64; Vladimir Mošin, Ćirilski rukopisi Jugoslavenske akademije 1, Zagreb, 1955, 59-61; Šidak, “Današnje stanje”, 133 i bilj. 20 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 20). Dečanski prijepis sinodika je najmlađi, potječe iz XVI. st., najslabije je proučen i poznat je samo po ispisima koje je 1864. objavio arhimandrit Serafim Ristić,Серафим Ристић, Дечански споменици, Београд, 1864, 24-26 a danas mu se zametnuo svaki trag. Poput prethodna dva prijepisa i ovaj sadrži načelne anateme protiv svih heretika, napose se izdvajaju ikonoborci, pavlićani, bogumili te svi bosanski i humski krstjani. Potom se pojedinačno navodi prvih devet imena za koja zna i Zagrebački prijepis sinodika, to su Belizmenac, Rastudije, Dražilo, Rastima gost, pop Tvrdoš, Dobrko, Radosim, Tvrtko i popo Braten. Značajnija razlika između popisa anatemiziranih imena u ta dva prijepisa je u tome što je u Dečanskome prijepisu Tvrdoš naveden kao pop te što su u njega unesena još tri nova imena, to su poznata lica iz bosanske srednjovjekovne povijesti, Vlah Dobrovojević i Vlah Opankovića s bratom Belošem.6 Ристић, Дечански споменици, 26; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54, 61-64; Мошин, “Сербская редакция II”, 348; Šidak, “Današnje stanje”, 133 i bilj. 20 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 20). S puno razloga spominjanje krstjana i krstjanica može se uzeti tako kao da se ti podatci odnose na redovnike i redovnice Crkve bosanske, ali nam ne mogu pomoći da bolje upoznamo ustroj, djelovanje ili organizaciju njihove redovničke zajednice. Tome nas ne mogu približiti ni podatci o četiri žene koje se spominju među anatemiziranim osobama u Zagrebačkome prijepisu sinodika. Za prve dvije sa sigurnošću se zna da nisu bile redovnice – krstjanice nego svjetovne osobe, tad već u starijoj životnoj dobi, koje su imale svoje obitelji i potomstvo, mlađa Radoslava, imala je sina Grubešu, a starija unuka Nerada. O druge dvije žene još je teže nešto određeno reći, Aleksandar Solovjev je dopustio mogućnost da je tu riječ o jednoj osobi Vlahinji Voljavici te da podatak o velikašima Dobrovojeviću i Opankoviću potvrđuje da su i Vlasi bili zahvaćeni krivovjerjem.Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 67, bilj. 169. Ova dvojica su podanici i suvremenici banova Stjepana II. Kotromanića i Tvrtka, usp. Jaroslav Šidak, “Bogumilstvo i heretička ‘’Crkva bosanska’’”, Historijski pregled, knj. 4, vol. 2, Zagreb, 1958, 104; Isti, “O pitanju heretičkog ‘’pape’’ u Bosni 1223. i 1245.”, Razsprave SAZU, 5 (Hauptmannov zbornik), Ljubljana, 1966, 152, bilj. 24 (= Studije, 93-94, bilj. 19, 217, bilj. 24) Ma u kom se smjeru tragalo za njihovim povijesnim identitetom, ka’’”, Historijski krstjanice, bosanske redovnice, u očima suvremenika njihovo mjesto u Crkvi bosanskoj, po svemu sudeći, valja tražiti u širokom krugu njezinih vjernika kao što su to bila i spomenuta dvojica velikaša. Navedena izvorna svjedočanstva ipak nepobitno potvrđuju da se između Srpske pravoslavne crkve koja ima “pravu vjeru apostolsku” i Crkve bosanske koja svoju vjeru također smatra “pravom vjerom apostolskom” ispriječio teško premostivi jaz mjeren snagom najteže duhovne osude – prokletstvom. Gledano očima drugih, suprotna strana je uglavnom doživljavana kao nešto strano, loše i neprihvatljivo, rečeno rječnikom naših izvora tamo su “zli heretici” i “lažni kršćani”. Na isti način doživljavali su ove “pravovjerne” oni koji su na njih gledali s druge obale pri čemu je suprotstavljenost postala potpuna, a suvremenici zamagljena pogleda nisu u svojoj isključivosti propuštali proklinjanjem osuđivati i žene. U djelima humanističkih pisaca na Zapadu spominju se neke žene, točnije ugledne gospođe koje su iz zavjeta, uz suglasnost svojih muževa, odlazile u manihejska obitavališta i provodile ondje neko vrijeme služeći tamošnje redovnike. Te vijesti potječu od humanista i povijesnoga pisca Eneje Silvija Piccolominija, poznatijega kao papa Pio II. Kao vrhovnom crkvenom poglavaru i glavnom zagovorniku protuturske politike u vidokrug njegove politike ušlo je Bosansko Kraljevstvo s tadašnjim vladarima Stjepanom Tomašem i sinom mu Stjepanom Tomaševićem te se potrudio steći dobar uvid u složene političke i crkve prilike u toj zemlji s kojom je imao svoje planove. Saznao je tako papa da su vjerske i crkvene prilike u zemlji Kotromanića vrlo zamršene i da su izostanak svakog snažnijeg političkog angažiranja bosanski vladari opravdavali strahom za svoj vladarski položaj koji bi im ugrozili sljedbenici dualističke Crkve bosanske. Pišući o bosanskim krivovjercima papa ih u maniri Rimske kurije naziva manihejcima, govori o njima kao redovnicima – monasima, spominje njihova obitavališta – samostane, odnosno hiže (domus christianorum), rečeno rječnikom domaćih i dubrovačkih vrela, a zna i za neke negativne pojave koje se s njima i sa spomenutim ženama dovode u vezu zbog čega su u katoličkim sredinama došli na zao glas. Za te manihejske samostane papa piše da se nalaze smješteni po zabitim planinskim uvalama i da u njima žive redovnici (monachos),Taj prigovor katolička strana je često upućivala krstjanima, tako primjerice čini katolički polemičar, vjerojatno bosanski franjevac, kad u zamišljenom dijalogu zamjera bosanskome patarenu što su se odcijepili od Rimske crkve i pobjegli u bosanske planine, odnosno predbacuje im da borave u brdima i šumama među grmljem, za razliku od franjevaca koji se nalaze u gradu, gdje su biskupi i učeni ljudi, usp. Šanjek, Krstjani u povijesnim vrelima, 176; Rački, “Prilozi za povijest bosanskih patarena”, Starine, knj. 1. Zagreb, 1869, 113; Isti, Bogomili i patareni, 517; Sima Ćirković, Bosanska crkva u bosanskoj državi”, u: Prilozi za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, I, Društvo i privreda srednjovjekovne bosanske države, ANU BiH, Posebna izdanja, knj. LXXIX, Odjeljenje društvenih nauka, knj. 17, Sarajevo, 1987, 213, bilj. 66 koje on naziva “svetim ljudima” (sanctos viros) i bili su veoma poštovani u Bosanskome Kraljevstvu. K njima su, kako smo već naveli, s privolom svojih muževa dolazile ugledne gospođe koje su se u teškim bolestima zavjetovale da će, kada budu ozdravile, neko vrijeme ondje služeći ispuniti svoja zavjetna obećanja. Papa nije propustio primijetiti kako one tamo žive zajedno s redovnicima i provode s njima razvratan život,horum coenobia in abditis montium conuallibus sita feruntur, in quibus aegrotantes matronae seruituras sanctis uiris, si euaserint, ad certum tempus Deo vouent. Redditae sanitati permittentibus uiris uota persoluunt, promiscue inter monachos praefinito tempore uiuentes”, Enea Silvie Piccolomini, Cosmographia Pii Papae in Asiae et Europae eleganti descriptione, Parrhisiis, 1510, 103r i 102r ; usp. Josip Matasović, “Tri humanista o Patarenima”, Годишњак Скопског Филозофског факултета, I, Скопје, 1930, 245; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191, bilj. 68; Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 262. što je u njegovim očima potpuno neprihvatljivo i teško kompromitira one koji se tako ponašaju ili se na njihov račun iznose uobičajene objede. Te podatke preuzimali su od njega poslije mlađi povijesni pisci koji su ih ugrađivali u svoja djela uz neznatne prerade. Tako je primjerice papin mlađi suvremenik Marcantonio Sabellico unio u svoje povijesno djelo opis “manihejskih samostana”,to jest krstjanskih hiža, izvještaj o neobičnom običaju zavjetovanja bolesnih žena u Bosni, koje su u tim samostanima u zabitim mjestima živjele neko vrijeme s tamošnjim redovnicima i služile im,“Cubant matronae morbo liberatae in templis, quae sunt in conuallibus, ex uotoque uiuunt aliquandiu cum monachis uirorum permissu”, Marco Antonio Coccio Sabellico, Rhapsodiae historicae ab Orbae condto, tomus II, Opera omnia, Basileae, 1560, 949; usp. Matasović, “Tri humanista”, 237; Petrović, “Kršćani”, 206; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191. ali nije ponovio onu zlobno intoniranu papinu primjedbu o njihovu razvratnome životu. Najmlađi od tri zapadna humanista Rafael Volaterrano gotovo je u potpunosti preuzeo papine navode o krstjanskim samostanima, redovnicima i zavjetima uglednih žena, iako izravno ne spominje njihov razvratan život, ipak snažno osuđuje njihovo zavjetovanje te ističe da ta sramota i sada traje.,"Coenobia in abditis montium conuallibus habent: vbi matronae quae ex voto servire se dicunt: atque ita inter monachos mixtae vna viuunt: quae quidem labes adhuc durat, Raphaelis Volaterrano, Commentarii urbanorum libri octo et triginta, Basileae, 1603, 289; Matasović, “Tri humanista”, 240; Petrović, “Kršćani”, 206; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191; Fine, Bosnian Church, 67-69. Posredovanjem Sabellica i Volaterrana tim podatcima se potom poslužio i dubrovački povijesni pisac Mavro Orbini. On je ustvrdio da su u Bosni postojale dvije hereze, jedna je bila patarenska, a druga manihejska. Sljedbenike prve pokrstio je bosanski biskup, bivši vikar Bosanske vikarije, Peregrin Saksonac. Pripadnike druge naziva manihejcima i ponavlja ono što su o njima zabilježila spomenuta dva humanistička pisca. Tako primjerice pisac ponavlja da su manihejci stanovali u samostanima smještenim u dolinama i zabačenim mjestima te da su tamo običavale iz zavjeta ići ugledne gospođe (matrone) kad bi ozdravile od neke bolesti da ondje kroz neko vrijeme služe spomenutim redovnicima ili, bolje reći, hereticima te zna da se taj običaj održao do 1520. godine.Mauro Orbini, Il Regno de gli Slavi, 354 (= Краљевство Словена, 146). Orbini je nedvojbeno bio vrstan poznavalac bosanske srednjovjekovne povijesti te vjerskih i crkvenih prilika u širem dubrovačkome zaleđu tako da nije osjećao potrebu u cijelosti preuzeti pisanje učenoga pape Pija II. Mljetski benediktinac nije ponovio onaj papin pomalo zajedljivi podatak kojim se cilja na nedoličan život uglednih gospođa s moralno još uglednijim bosanskim redovnicima. Priča o ženama koje služe heretike u Bosni i tako opslužuju svoj zavjet koji su obećale u teškoj bolesti, iako je zlobno ispričana i sugerira katoličkom suvremeniku i čitatelju zaključak o razbludnom životu manihejskih monaha, odnosno bosanskih redovnika – krstjana, bila je potkraj 1450-ih dobro poznata u susjednom Dubrovniku, gdje je u govornom jeziku postojao naziv “babiza de Patarinis”Mилан Будимир, “Триклети бабуни и бабице патаренске”, ГИД БиХ, књ. X, Сарајево, 1959, 85 (= Са балканских источника, Београд, 1969, 200), ističe da izraz pripada jeziku obrazovanih ljudi, a ne narodnom govoru koji je, uz druge s vrlo sličnom porukom, služio kao uvreda. O tome svjedoči dubrovački podatak prema kojemu je 5. veljače 1457. vlastelin Nikola Marina Gučetića uvrijedio Anuklu, suprugu Nikole Alojzija Gutetića rekavši joj da je “putana de bordello”, “batessa di bordello” i “babiza de Patarinis”.Константин Јиречек, Историја Срба II, Београд, 1978, 278, bilj. 129; usp. Сима Ћирковић, “Коментари и извори Мавра Орбина”, у: Орбин, Краљевство Словена, Београд, 1968, 344; Šidak, Studije, 332; Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 262. Opširnije je o tim uvredama pisao Будимир, “Триклети бабуни”, 77, 83-85 (= Са балканских источника, 184, 198-201). S obzirom na našu temu umjesno je ovdje postaviti pitanje što su bile te “ugledne gospođe” o kojima su s neskrivenom zlobom pisali navedeni humanistički pisci, a Dubrovčani aludirajući na njih duboko vrijeđali svoje sugrađanke dobacujući im neku od navedenih uvreda. Iako je više nego jasno da žene o kojima govore spominjani podatci nisu bile bosanske redovnice – krstjanice, jer se navodi više elemenata iz kojih jasno proistječe da su one živjele obiteljskim životom, da su se iz pobožnih pobuda u bolesti zavjetovale na služenje “svetim ljudima”, što je u njihovih katoličkih suvremenika nailazilo na neodobravanje i osudu te da je njihovo služenje trajalo određeno vrijeme – do ispunjenja zavjeta. Govoreći o toj pojavi Dominik Mandić naglašava da je takvih zavjeta doista moglo biti te da se običaj zavjetovanja u bolesti održao kod katolika u Bosni i Hercegovine do u suvremeno doba, ali su se odnosili samo na muškarce. Mogućnost takve prakse kod redovnika Crkve bosanske, on je vidio u postojanju njezinih dvostrukih samostana.Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191. Iz prilično nejasno sročene njegove rečenice o učestalom spominjanju “ženskih članova bosanskih krstjana” u polovici XV. st. te a bi one morale biti brojne i da su boravile u mnogim mjestima, dalo bi se zaključiti da je on u svim spomenutim ženama, koje se dovode u vezu sa samostanima, vidio bosanske redovnice – krstjanice. Navedena povijesna vrela spominju manihejske samostane i u njima redovnike kojima im ondje iz zavjeta privremeno služe ugledne gospođe. Vijesti koje su do nas dospjele nisu imale namjeru svjedočiti o mreži i organizaciji samostana Crkve bosanske i djelovanju njezinih redovnika i redovnica. Vrela su ovdje nedvosmislena, spominju “manihejske” samostane, redovnike i neke žene koje samostanima ne pripadaju, ali ondje iz određenoga razloga borave, bacajući mrlju na samostanski život. Krstjanice su pripadale tom svijetu, ali su ostale skrivene i neporočne, njih zlobne primjedbe kršćanskih suvremenika nisu pogađale, na njih se prigovori nisu odnosili, iako su i one u dvostrukim samostanima živjele posvećenim životom u trajnoj opasnosti da ne nastane sumnja i izbije sablazan. Čini se, ipak, da se s pravom može pretpostaviti kako su u Bosni redovnici i redovnice, ali i mnoge druge osobe, uspijevale nadvladati probleme koje je mnogima donosio život pod istim krovom. Na takvu pomisao upućivali bi navodi u pismu pape Eugena IV. koje je 3. travnja 1446. uputio Fabijanu iz Bača, vikaru bosanskih franjevaca i njegovoj subraći. Papa im je pisao kako je razumio da na području njihove vikarije stanuju mnoge muške i ženske osobe zajedno u stanovima koje im je odredio biskup ili u svojim privatnim kućama, žive u “čistoći i pokori” i ne pripadaju nijednom od odobrenih crkvenih redova.Ulrich Hüntemann, Bullarium Franciscanum continens constitutiones epistolas diplomata romanorum pontificum Eugenii IV et Nicolai V ad tres ordines S.P. N. Francisci spectantia, Nova series, I. (1431- 1455), Ad Claras Aquas (Quaracchi) prope Florentiam, 1979, 496-497; Luke Wadding, Annales Minorum seu trium ordinum a. s. Francisco institutorum, XI, Romae, 1734, 260-262. U tim je ljudima Dominik Mandić vidio bosanske redovnike – krstjane i redovnice – krstjanice koji su nakon obraćenja na katoličku vjeru, prema njemu, željeli nastaviti živjeti čistim i pokorničkim životom kakav su vodili dotada.Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191-192. Iz samoga se pak pisma vidi da papa govori o onima koji žive u dodijeljenim domovima kao i o onima koji su ostali živjeti u svojim obiteljskim kućama. Pismo potječe iz vremena pojačane katoličke inicijative u zemlji Kotromanića i valja ga promatrati i širem kontekstu koje su određivali kraljevo uređivanje odnosa s Rimskom kurijom, pristajanje uz Katoličku crkvu i ženidba s Katarinom Kosačom te krunidba. U novim okolnostima dolazilo je do promjene u ponašanju bosanskih podanika, da su u tome prednjačila istaknutija vlastela i krugovi najbliži vladaru i dvoru, pa je, sasvim razumljivo, bilo i slučajeva napuštanja “vjere bosanske” i pristajanja uz katoličku vjeru, ali Crkva bosanska u polovici 1440-ih nije bila rastočena, kako svjedoči ljutnja franjevaca na kralja Tomaša kojega su optuživali da iskazuje čast krstjanskim prvacima i odličnicima zbog čega je papa Eugen IV. naložio 11. studenoga 1445. Tomi Tommasiniju, svojemu legatu u Bosni da pomno ispita osnovanost franjevačkih optužbi, što je ovaj i obavio prihvativši kraljevo objašnjenje da je poklon činio po starome bosanskom običaju i iz uljudnosti”.8 Farlati, Illyricum sacrum IV, 257-258; usp. Rački, Bogomili i patareni, 456-457; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 201-202; Pejo Ćošković, “O dolasku Stjepana Tomaša na vlast i njegovom međunarodno priznanju”, Istorijski zbornik, knj. V, Banja Luka, 1985, 29; Isti, Bosanska Kraljevina u prijelomnim godinama 1443-1446, Banja Luka, 1988, 111. Sve dostupne vijesti o Crkvi bosanskoj i njezinim krstjanima i krstjanicama upućuju na duboke promjene kroz koje je ona prolazila prateći smjer kojim su se razvijale bosanske političke i ekonomske prilike. Zaokret koji su crkvene strukture napravile odveo ih je u službu vlastele, trgovaca i obrtnika, a služenje ih je činilo sve sličnijima onima koji su tražili njihove usluge. Ta nova uloga i položaj u bosanskome društvu mnogima su godili i time su se ponosili, poput već spominjanoga gosta Milutina CrničaninaVego, Zbornik III, 53. Natpis je u više navrata objavljivan i opisivan, pa u tom pogledu usp. Владислав Скарић, “Гроб и гробни споменик госта Милутина у Хумском и фочанском срезу”, ГЗМ, књ. 46, вол. 2 Сарајево 1934, 79-82; Ćiro Truhelka, “Bosanska narodna (patarenska) crkva”, u: Poviest hrvatskih zemalja BiH I, HKD Napredak, Sarajevo, 1942, 778; 781; 788; Александар Соловјев, “Јесу ли богумили поштовали крст?”, GZM, Nova serija, knj. III, Sarajevo, 1948, 91; Isti, “Le symbolisme des monuments funéraries bogomiles”, Cahiers d’ études cathares, 6, vol. 18, Arquas, 1954, 99; Alija Bejtić, “Povijest i umjetnost Foče na Drini”, Naše starine knj. III, Sarajevo 1956, 28-29; Marko Vego, “Novi i revidirani natpisi iz Hercegovine III”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. XIX, Sarajevo, 1964, 207-208; Isti, Iz historije, 273-274; Isti, Zbornik III, 53; Bešlagić, Stećci – kultura, 249; Isti, Leksikon, 119-120; Franjo Šanjek, Bosansko-humski krstjani i katarsko-dualistički pokret u srednjem vijeku, Zagreb, 1975, 189; Isti, Bosansko-humski krstjani u povijesnim vrelima, 371; M. D. Lambert, Medieval heresy. Popular movements from Bogomil to Hus, London, 1977, 145; Пејо Ћошковић, “О гостима ‘’Цркве босанске’’”, Историјски зборник, год. 4, бр. IV, Бања Лука, 1983, 16-18. Najopširniji opis nadgrobnog spomenika gosta Milutina Crni- čanina dala je Maja Miletić, “I ‘’Krstjani’’ di Bosnia alla luce dei loro monumenti di petra”, Orientalia christiana analecta, no. 149, Roma, 1957, 124-178; usp. Georg Wild, Bogumilen und Katharer in ihrer Symbolik I. Die Symbolik des Katharertums und das Problem des heterodoxen Symbols im Rahmen der abendländischen Kultureinheit, Wiesbaden 1970, 28-29.. Promjena o kojoj izvori svjedoče nije ostavila ravnodušnima ni susjedne Dubrovčane koji su se uspješno bavili trgovinom i stjecali silno bogatstvo, a njihov je prigovor najbolje sročio Benedikt Kotruljević zabilježivši da je na njegove sugrađane loše djelovalo ponašanje Bosanaca koji slijede manihejski običaj pa časte bogate i rado ih primaju u svoje gostinjce, a tjeraju siromašne, tvrdeći da slijede red Boga i Sreće (Fortune).0 “Et specialmente nella nostra patria, la quale tracho non sò che dal ritto dè i Bosnesi, liquali seguonò l’ costume de Manichei, honorando li ricchi, et ricevendoli volontieri nelli loro sospity, et discacciando li poveri, allegando seguir in ciò l’ ordine di Dio et della fortuna”, Михаило В. Вујић, “Прво научно дело о трговини Дубровчанина Бенка Котруљића”, Глас СКА, књ. LXXX, Други разред бр. 47, Београд, 1909, 101, bilj. 1; Benko Kotruljević, O trgovini i savršenu trgovcu, JAZU, Djela znanosti Hrvastke, sv. 1, Zagreb, 1985, 196; usp. Milan Loos, Dualist Heresy in the Middle Ages, Praha, 1974, 325, bilj. 79; Fine, Bosnian Church, 329-330; Ćirković, “Bosanska crkva”, 238; Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 222. Jesu li i krstjanice pošle putem novih izazova, ugledajući se na krstjane, napustivši skučeni prostor svojih hiža, na temelju dostupnih vrela još uvijek se ne može sa sigurnošću odgovoriti. Neizvjesnost oko Beokine pripadnosti ženskom krilu “reda krstjana” umanjuje mogućnost za takva razmišljanja, a krug poznatih krstjanica vezanih uz gosta Radina potvrđuje da su one ostale još uvijek daleko od njegova bogatstva i ugleda. Rodbinska povezanost s njim učinila ih je poznatima, inače bi i one bile dio naše povijesti o kojoj se u vrelima ne govori. S obzirom na stanje izvora o Crkvi bosanskoj i njezinim redovnicima, Dominik Mandić je upozorio da se nakon propasti srednjovjekovne bosanske države u kasno proljeće 1463. u “zapadnim vrelima” o njima prestaje govoriti, sudbina im je bila zapečaćena, a povijest završena. Dominik Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani u turskim izvorima”, Rasprave i prilozi iz stare hrvatske povijesti, Rim, 1963, 568. Dugogodišnji kroničar historiografske literature o toj temi, hrvatski povjesničar Jaroslav Šidak pomaknuo je tu granicu na 1466, godinu pisanja poznate oporuku gosta Radina Butkovića, najvrjednijeg svjedočanstva kojim završava poznati dio povijesti dualističke Crkve bosanske. Nakon toga sudbina te crkve i njezinih krstjana i krstjanica koja je snažno obilježila posljednja dva i pol stoljeća bosanskoga srednjovjekovlja utonula je u šutnju jedne prošlosti koja je mrtva.Jaroslav Šidak, “‘’Bosanska crkva’’. Problem bosanskog ’bogumilstva’’ i sredovječna ‘’Crkva bosanska’’”, Suvremenik br. 26, vol. 11, Zagreb, 1937, 393. Preostalo je još uglavnom varljivo pamćenje na donedavno živu stvarnost što se naglo rasplinula u nepovratnoj prošlosti koja se, u očima onih koji se kao suvremenici još sjećaju ili onih što po kazivanju drugih pamte, pokazala gruba i nepravedna jer je krstjanima i krstjanicama dala primjerice “prokletoga kralja” za kojega je u defteru iz 1530. zabilježeno kako je u naselju Orahovici u nahiji Neretvi oduzeo krstjanima neku parcelu zvanu Babino brdo i dao je tamošnjim stanovnicimaTaib Okiç, “Les Kristians (Bogomiles Parfaits) de Bosnie d’ après des documents inédits)”, Südost-Forschungen XIX, München, 1960 128 (= “Bosanski kristijani (bogumili) prema nekim neobjavljenim osmanskim izvorima”, Anali Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, br. XXI-XXII, Sarajevo, 2003 152); usp. objašnjenje toga podatka u Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani”, 574-575 i Muhamed Hadžijahić, “Zemljišni posjedi ‘’Crkve bosanske’’ (Nacrt za jednu studiju), Historijski zbornik, br. XXV-XXVI, Zagreb 1974, 465. Osmanski izvori – katastarski defteri u rasponu od 1468. do 1588, koje je ispisao i 1960. objelodanio Tăyyib Okiç, spominju na više mjesta “krstjane – kristyane” i na taj su način sačuvali uspomenu na Crkvu bosansku i njezine sljedbenike. Prema podatcima tih pisanih spomenika u njima se oko šezdesetak puta spominju krstjani i krstjanice, uglavnom vezano uz nasljedna zemljišta, te se tako doznaje za krstjanske baštine, oranice, vinograde čifluke i selišta, te da su krstjanske skupine spominjane u osmanskim vrelima tretirane kao obična raja. Jedini poznati izuzetak u tom pogledu predstavlja status poznatog i više puta spominjanoga gosta Radina Butkovića kojemu su nove vlasti priznale mulk-čifluk,Nedim Filipović, “Napomene o islamizaciji u Bosni i Hercegovini u XV vijeku”, Godišnjak, knj. VII, Centar za balkanološka ispitivanja, knj. 5, Sarajevo, 1970, 151; Isti, Islamizacija u Bosni i Hercegovini, Tešanj, 2005, 94. a u selu Didevo zabilježena su u poimeničnom popisu hercegovačkoga sandžaka iz 1477. četiri vinograda od kojih je jedan na temelju carske naredbe bio dodijeljen gostu Radinu.Ahmed S. Aličić, Poimenični popis sandžaka vilajeta Hercegovina, Orijentalni institut, Monumenta turcica Historiam Slavorum Meridinalium Ilustrantia, tomus sextus, serija II, Defteri, knj. 3, Sarajevo, 1985, 178; usp. Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 55, 259 s pripadajućom literaturom. Kad su u pitanju osmanska izvorna svjedočanstva pada u oči da se u njima nigdje ne spominju posjedi Crkve bosanske, ali valja istaknuti da zamjetan broj krstjanskih baština predstavlja individualni posjed pojedinih krstjana te da na takvim baštinama, kao na crkvenim zemljoposjedima nisu zabilježena duhovna lica, niti su upisani seljaci koji su ih obrađivali niti njihovi vlasnici uživaju olakšice koje su korisnicima donosile obične seljačke baštine.Nedim Filipović, “Osvrt na pitanje islamizacije na Balkanu pod Turcima”, Godišnjak, knj. XIII, Centar za balkanološka ispitivanja, knj. 11, Sarajevo, 1976, 402. Zahvaljujući defterima danas se zna da su krstjani postojali ili su, barem kroz imena koja upućuju na njih, zabilježeni na širem području, u Zemlji Pavlovića (nahije Olovci i Borač), u Kraljevoj zemlji (nahije Sarajevo, Visoko, Dubrovnik i Brod) i u Humskoj zemlji (nahije Neretva, Konac polje, Bistrica, Borovac, Vrabac i Samobor).Okiç, “Les Kristians”, 118 (= “Bosanski kristijani”, 149). U poimenični popis hercegovačkoga sandžaka iz 1477. uneseni su novi podatci koji se odnose na područje Bosne i Hercegovine, a od interesa za našu temu napose je zanimljiv spomen jedne žene, krstjanice Jelosave, koja je u svojemu posjedu imala vinograd.Okiç, “Les Kristians”, 126 (= “Bosanski kristijani”, 158); usp. Hadžijahić, “Zemljišni posjedi”, 467. Nažalost, iz objavljenoga se podatka ne može dokučiti gdje se spomenuti vinograd nalazio, odnosno u kojemu bi dijelu bosanske države trebalo tražiti njezino boravište. Što se tiče vijesti osmanskih izvora o krstjanima i krstjanicama već je u historiografskoj literaturi utvrđeno da se njihovo bilježenje među seoskim stanovništvom ne odnosi na redovnike i redovnice Crkve bosanske nego na njihove sljedbenike, odnosno vjernike u širem smislu, pa ni kuće kojima su na čelu bili obični krstjani nisu istovjetne hižama u kojima su obitavale njihove redovničke zajednice.Usp. Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani”, 570-573; Šidak, “Problem ‘’Crkve bosanske’’ u novijoj historiografiji”, Historijski zbornik, knj. XXVII-XXVIII, Zagreb, 1975, 168 (= Studije, 309, 333, 363). Tako primjerice, po načinu na koji je navedena krstjanica Jelosava, jedina žena s tom oznakom u dostupnim osmanskim vrelima, može se s velikom sigurnošću pretpostaviti da ni ona nije bila redovnica sad već potpuno razgrađene Crkve bosanske nego njezina sljedbenica u širem smislu, odnosn obična vjernica. Značenje pojmova krstjani i krstjanice u dostupnim osmanskim vrelima bilo je predmet rasprave u stručnoj literaturi, pa je s tim u vezi iznesemo više različitih mišljenja. Ispisujući vijesti o “krstjanima” (kristiyan) Tăyyib Okiç je ustvrdio da se pod tim nazivom isključivo misli na bosanske redovnike, odnosno na “savršene” članove Crkve bosanske, a za pripadnike dviju velikih kršćanskih crkava – za katolike i pravoslavne – upotrebljavani su nazivi “gebr” i “kafir”,Okiç, “Les Kristians”, 131 (= “Bosanski kristijani”, 164); usp. Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani”, 569. ali kao da nije bio siguran u svoja zapažanja pa je prilično kaotično zaključio da su se tako nazivani pripadnici svih vjera koje se nisu uzdignule do stupnja “krstjana” (pravovjernih bogumila) ne uključujući tu obične bogumile.Okiç, “Les Kristians”, 115 (= “Bosanski kristijani”, 146-147) Tu nesigurnost otklonio je Muhamed Hadžijahić koji se izrazio puno jasnije napisavši da su osmanski izvori ukupno uzevši u “gebre” i “kafire” najčešće uključivali i “krstjane”.Hadžijahić, “Zemljišni posjedi”, 462-463. Okiçevim rezultatima pozabavio se Dominik Mandić koji je vijesti osmanskih izvora stavio u poznati kontekst Crkve bosanske, u kojemu važno mjesto zauzimaju redovnici i redovnice koji žive u celibatu u svojim samostanskim zajednicama, a u kućama koje se spominju žive obiteljski ljudi.Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani”, 570-573. Mandić je s tim u vezi zaključio da se većina podataka o krstjanskoj pripadnosti nekretnina svakako odnosi na bosanske redovnike, ali većina zemljišta “morala je biti u rukama kršćana katolika, koji se u izvorima nazivaju ‘krstjani” kao i ‘bosanski krstjani’ bogomili.Mandić, “Bosanski krstjani”, 575. Na stavove Nedima Filipovića i Tăyyiba Okiça osvrnuo se Jaroslav Šidak upozorivši da je već Dominik Mandić ispravno dokazao da se pod “krstjanima” osmanskih vrela ne mogu podrazumijevati samo “savršeni bogumili”, ali mu je promaknulo da se tim imenom zovu i vjernici Crkve bosanske. Šidak se slaže s Okiçem da “krstjani” koje spominju defteri nisu pripadali ni Katoličkoj ni Pravoslavnoj crkvi.Šidak, Studije, 309-310, 333-334. Baveći se drugom zgodom pitanjem vjernika Crkve bosanske, autor je ustvrdio da su oni sebe zvali kršćanima (krstjani), kako su to činili i vjernici drugih kršćanskih crkava. Pod tim nazivom u užem značenju riječi suvremenici su u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni i susjednom Dubrovniku uvijek mislili na redovnike Crkve bosanske.Jaroslav Šidak, “Samostalna ‘’crkva bosanska’’ i njezini redovnici”, Nastavni vijesnik, br. 50, Zagreb, 1941-1942, 3; Isti, “Oko pitanja ‘’Crkve bosanske’’ i bogumilstva”, Historijski zbornik, knj. III, br. 1-4, Zagreb, 1950, 371 (= Studije, 18). Iako bez izravnoga učinka na našu temu treba ipak upozoriti da vijesti o krstjanima u osmanskim vrelima koja je istražio Tăyyib Okiç sežu do početka XVII. stoljeća.Okiç, “Les Kristians”, 129 (= “Bosanski kristijani”, 162). I zapadni svijet se još dugo susretao sa sljedbenicima Crkve bosanske, kako je upozorio Marko Šunjić pronašavši u Državnom arhivu u Veneciji podatak s kralja XVII. st. koji spominje neku skupinu ljudi koji su pobjegli ispod Osmalija u Dalmaciju te da mnogi od njih nisu ni katoličkoga ni pravoslavnoga obreda, a sami sebe nazivaju krstjanima.Šunjić, “Bilješka o Državnom arhivu u Veneciji”, Glasnik arhiva i Društva arhivista Bosne i Hercegovine, br. 1, Sarajevo, 1961, 215. Vijesti o bosanskom krivovjerju stizale su u Rim u izvještajima trebinjsko-mrkanskih biskupa, Antuna Righija iz 1703. i Sigismunda Tudiševića iz 1751, koje je objavio Bazilije Pandžić,Bazilije Pandžić, De dioecesi Tribuniensi et Mercanensi, Romae, 1959, 129-137, 144-157. ali ih nije posebice tumačio. Na Tudiševićev izvještaj pozornost je svratio Josip Lučić nastojeći tim podatcima potkrijepiti svoju tezu o nestanku bosanskih patarena,Josip Lučić, “Prilog pitanju nestanka bosanskih bogumila (Patarena)”, Historijski zbornik, knj. XIV, Zagreb, 1961, 239-242; usp. ocjenu Šidak, Studije, 310, bilj. 72. a dvije godine poslije Righijeve i Tudiševićeve navode pretresao je Marko Vego nastojeći potkrijepiti svoju tezu o obmanama koje su s terena stizale u Rim o vjerskom stanju stanovnika na području Bosne i Hercegovine te zaključuje kako spomenuta dva trebinjsko-mrkanska biskupa nazivaju pravoslavne kršćane patarenima, manihejcima i hereticima, a njihovu vjeroispovijest sektom, čak su i pravoslavni monasi – bazilijanci proglašeni patarenima.Marko Vego, “Patarenstvo u Hercegovini u svjetlu arheoloških spomenika”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija) br. XVIII, Sarajevo, 1963, 210 - 211 (= Iz historije, 334-335); usp. ocjenu Šidak,Studije, 355; usp. Fine, Bosnian Church, 376. *** Proučavajući društvene tokove, pa i one iz razdoblja srednjega vijeka s njihovim feudalnim obilježjima, uočavaju se društvene strukture na kojima počivaju tadašnji razvojni procesi. Upadljivo je da su nosioci gotovo svih javnih nastupa bili muškarci te da se žena javlja iznimno rijetko i to ponajprije u najvišim društvenim krugovima, primjerice ako je članica vladajuće dinastije ili vlastelinka koju učinkovito štiti njezin društveni položaj. S obzirom na to da je naša pozornost usmjerena prema specifičnoj društvenoj zajednici, to jest prema krugu crkvenih ljudi, sastavljenom od klerika, duhovnika i redovnika, među kojima je ne mali brom iznimno učenih, zaogrnutih neupitnim moralnim autoritetom i dubokim uvjerenjem u neporočnost njihova života, očekivali bismo s razlogom neograničeno polje jednakosti i ravnopravnosti. Ipak, u takvom ozračju ni krug pobožnih i svetih ljudi nije živio iako su iz te sredine upućivane utješne poruke kako su svi ljudi djeca Božja. Antičko nasljeđe te pravna i teološka shvaćanja koja su stvarala novi mentalitet bila su presnažna da bi ustuknula pred nenametljivim porukama o jednakosti svih ljudi. Tu ideju ljudi strogo podijeljenoga društva nisu mogli razumjeti čak i kada su uviđali da su promjene potrebne. Poput laičkoga društva i Crkva je uredila odnose među svojim članovima, tako da je i ovdje ženi prepušten vrlo skroman prostor za djelovanje i javno pokazivanje. Podjela društva po spolnoj pripadnosti pokazala se najdublje ukorijenjenom te ni danas nisu poništeni svi njezini učinci. Bosansko se društvo u tom pogledu nije bitno razlikovao od drugih društava o kojima se puno više zna, bilo je možda zatvorenije ili smo naprosto o njemu slabije obaviješteni, ali je zasigurno imalo svoje heroine. Ma kako gledali na poznate i nepoznate zgode i ocjenjivali pojave kroz koje nas se predstavlja bosansko društvo srednjega vijeka, žena u njemu bila podjednako dobro čuvana unutar zidova vlastitoga doma ili tvrdih zidina samostana i dobro zaključanih samostanskih vrata pod budnim okom muža ili samostanske poglavarice. Već na samom početku naše priče, bosanski redovnici s kraja XII. i početka XIII. st. brinu o ženskoj grani svojega reda, čak su i fizički preblizu, pod isti krovom dvogubih samostana, što su crkvene vlasti gledale s nepovjerenjem zbog grješnih prigoda kojima je teško odoljeti i glasine koje je nemoguće kontrolirati. Ipak, to zajedništvo se nije dalo lako dokinuti, krstjani Bilinopoljske izjave su obećali papinskome legatu promjenu u tom pogledu, ali krstjani heterodoksne Crkve bosanske, izgleda, nisu zazirali od stare prakse. Ako ih stavimo u kontekst vjerskih pokreta toga doba, u kojima je sudjelovanje žena bilo brojno, a položaj povoljniji, život krstjana i krstjanica unutar hiža čini se potpuno prihvatljiva formula. Najmjerodavnije podatke o krstjanicama Crkve bosanske dao je gost Radin Butković koji ih po svemu stavlja ravnopravno uz bok muškim članovima reda. One su prema njemu bile obvezne u određene dane na molitvu, kao i krstjani. Gledano očima benediktinaca ovim obavijestima doznali bismo okvirno za polovicu njihova životnoga sadržaja, onaj drugi ispunjen mjerljivim radom ostaje nedefiniran, odnosno prepušten je našim domišljanjima kućnih poslova koje su krstjanice svakodnevno radile. Nažalost, odsutnost vrela onemogućuje da se sa sigurnošću govori o konkretnim sadržajima, čak i kad su oni vrlo izgledni, primjerice poput vezenja ili ručnoga rada u širem smislu gdje se tražila spretnost i umijeće da se izradi nešto lijepo. Ako su primjerice naručitelji obrednih knjiga željeli da one budu dostojno ukrašene, zašto ne pretpostaviti da i crkveno ruho ne bi bilo ukusno i umjetnički izrađeno jer i ono sudjeluje u slavljenju Boga, a i njemu je lijepo milo. Crkva bosanska je sa svojim sljedbenicima bila pod snažnom prismotrom kršćanskih suvremenika, osobito od 1450-ih godina kada su se oko njih otimali franjevci i pravoslavni kler, nastojeći ih u što većem broju privoljeti na svoju stranu. Suvremene vijesti potvrđuju da su se franjevci i pravoslavni svećenici optuživali za ometanja u radu i da su se ne bez preuveličavanja hvalili uspjesima. Tom vremenu pripadaju vijesti o uglednim gospođama koje su iz zavjeta odlazile krstjanima da im služe, izazivajući time nepovjerenje suvremenika sklonih da prenose vlastitim dometanjima dopunjene vijesti koje su ionako lako zapaljivale maštu govornika. Je li slijepa vjera u ozdravljenje i ispunjavanje zavjeta zaogrnuta bezazlenošću bila u stanju odoljeti iskušenjima koje pruža grješna prigoda, kako su pričali jedni, ili je neporočnost ostala nepovrijeđena, kako su vjerovali drugi, izmiče našoj provjeri. Bosanske redovnice – krstjanice nisu predmet tih ogovaranja, one su u tim primjerima sačuvale svoju neporočnost. Aluzije realizirane kroz uvrjedljive riječi u kojima se spominju krstjani, suvremenici su nepogrješivo razumjeli, moralni ugled se istopio a s njih je uskoro nestalo i onih su se svojim moralnim autoritetom ponosili i služili. Nakon propasti krstjanice, bosanske redovnice, u očima suvremenika srednjovjekovne bosanske države u proljeće 1463. rijetki su pojedinci kojima pripada status bosanskih redovnika – krstjana, a jedina krstjanica koju izvori spominju pod njezinim osobnim imenom nije redovnica Crkve bosanske nego njezina sljedbenica u širem smislu – vjernica. Pejo Ćošković Krstjanice – Bosnian nuns in the eyes of contemporaries Summary Through the study of social currents, even those from the Middle Ages with their feudal distinctions, one can discern social structures which carry the evolutional processes of the time. It is conspicuous that the bearers of almost all social categories were males and that females appear seldom, chiefly in the higher social strata, for instance if she was a member of the ruling dynasty or a noblewoman who was effectively protected by her social position. Considering that our attention is directed towards a specific social community, i.e. towards a group of people gathered around a church, consisting of clerics and monks, among which a certain number was extremely educated, coated in a shroud of unquestionable moral authority, believed to have led pure lives, we could have reasonably expected an unlimited field of equality and fairness. However, even in those surrounding the circle of spiritual and saintly individuals did not live according to the consolatory messages that all people are children of God. The ancient heritage, as well as legal and theological understanding which created a new mentality, was too strong to bow down in front of the unobtrusive messages about the equality of all men. People of a strictly divided society could not comprehend this idea even when they acknowledged that changes were necessary. Just as the lay society, the Church also ordered the relations between its members, and the woman was left only with a humble space for action and public presentation. The division of society according to sex has shown to be the most deeply rooted and its effects have not been negated even today. The Bosnian society in that regard did not differ from the other societies of which we know incomparable more. It might have perhaps been somewhat more closed, or we are simply poorly informed about it, but it certainly had its heroines. How ever we choose to view the known and unknown events, and evaluate the occurrences through which we are presented with the Bosnian society of the Middle Ages, the woman was equally well kept within the walls of her own home or the strong walls and locked doors of a monastery, under watchful surveillance of her husband or the prior of the monastery. Already on the beginning of our story, the Bosnian monks from the end of the 12th and the beginning of the 13th century took care about the female branch of their order. They were adjudged to have even been physically too close, under the same roof of dual monasteries, a situation not looked upon kindly by the Church authorities because of the sinful temptations which were difficult to resist and because of the rumours which were difficult to control. Despite of that, this collectiveness was not abolished easily. The Krstjani of the abjuration from Bilino Polje in 1203 promised the papal legate change in that sense, but the later Krstjani of the heterodox Bosnian Church did not abstain from the old practice. If we place them in the context of religious movements of the time, in which the activities of women were numerous and their position much more favourable, the life of Krstjani and Krstjanice within their monasteries seem as a completely acceptable principle. The most relevant information about the nuns of the Bosnian Church was given by gost Radin Butković who placed them equally next to the male members of the order. According to him they were bound to pray on certain days, just as men were. Viewed through the eyes of Benedictines we would only know the contents of one half of their lives, whereas the other half, which was supposed to be filled with measurable work, remains undefined. We can only imagine the various domestic tasks which the nuns performed every day. Unfortunately, the lack of sources prevents us to talk about concrete issues, even when they are objectively possible, such as embroidery or handcrafts in a broader sense which required ability and knowledge to create something pretty. If, for example, clients ordering prayer books wanted them to be adequately decorated, we can assume that the clothes of ecclesiastics were also tastefully and beautifully crafted because they too were a part of celebrating God who likes beauty. The Bosnian Church and its members were under close scrutiny of their Christian contemporaries, especially from the 1450-ies when the Franciscans and the Orthodox clergy battled over them, attempting to attract them to their side. That was also the time when we have information about distinguished ladies who vowed to join the Krstjani in order to serve them, causing the mistrust of contemporaries who conveyed this news coupled with their own opinions. We cannot determine whether blind faith in recuperation and the fulfilling of vows were capable to resist temptation which was offered by a sinful occasion, as was thought by some, or whether their chastity remained untouched, as was thought by others. The Bosnian nuns – Krstjanice – were not subjected to this kind of gossip, and in those examples they preserved their virtuousness. Contemporaries unmistakeably understood the allusions recognized from the insults which mention the Krstjani, so their moral reputation waned and soon all those who prided on that moral reputation also vanished. After the collapse of the medieval Bosnian state in the spring of 1463, there number of those who enjoyed the status of Bosnian monks decreased significantly, and the only nun mentioned in the sources by her personal name was not a nun of the Bosnian Church, but a female believer in the broader sense of the word.